Facet mirrors for an illumination optical unit for projection lithography are known from EP 1 927 892 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,957 B2, US 2012/0 293 785 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,084 B2, DE 10 2006 014 380 A1, DE 103 17 667 A1, DE 10 2013 212 363 A1 and DE 10 2012 207 048 A1.